


silent lullaby.

by slaughterparty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Intrusive Thoughts, OCD, Poetry, depends on your state of mind, or could be, please know that these will be triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterparty/pseuds/slaughterparty
Summary: poetry | you don't sing me to sleep anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> each of these poems will be triggering because i write about my mental illnesses. please stay safe.

i scream.  
i scream and i beg  
but nobody fucking  
hears me.

what's the point  
in screaming if nobody  
hears me?

L.


	2. Chapter 2

you found me when i were feeling weak.  
i didn't care that dragged me here  
ive seen this place before.  
it's dark, but i can see  
and i'm shivering, but it's not cold.  
you laid me down,  
covered me with blankets  
and then left me for days.  
alone.  
i didn't move.  
it hurt when you cracked my head  
open and crawled out.  
but still i didn't move.  
i was silent.  
you glared,  
at me. the hatred in  
your eyes didn't faze me.  
i've seen it before.  
i was so dizzy,  
but i remember the crimson  
coating your teeth  
and the throb in my leg.  
there was blood everywhere  
but you continued.  
my leg is so numb  
i can't feel it.  
i can't feel anything.

L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea behind this is when i feel like my emotions and feelings are eating me alive.


	3. Chapter 3

im far from being empty  
for if i were empty  
i wouldn't care.  
can't stop shaking  
entirely, wondering why  
my brain throbs so badly.  
im not empty.

 

L.


End file.
